(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emulation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mine emulation system that uses a standard or common electronics section that can be reconfigured into several different mine shapes by the use of different end sections.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Mine simulators or emulation systems are used in navy training exercises. The mine simulators are placed in known locations and the exercises include training in the use of mine detection systems to detect the mine simulators. The mine simulators can be of numerous types, including air dropped mines, submarine, launched mines, bottom mines, or moored mines.
As can be expected, the maintenance requirements for systems subjected to underwater environments are substantial, especially for electronic components. The various types of mine simulators each have their own configuration and simulation electronics. As a result, current practices maintain an inventory of spare parts for each type of mine emulator. Also, personnel responsible for maintenance are required to be familiar with each type of emulator and its spare parts requirements.
Accordingly, there exists a need to standardize the components of the mine simulators such that fewer spare parts are needed to maintain the systems. Additionally, there exists a need to standardize components to provide for reduced training requirements and easier maintenance of the mine emulation system.